


Yule ball

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cute, Dancing, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Quidditch, Triwizard, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Hermione gets asked to the Yule ball
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Yule ball

Hermione sighed, closing her book. It was of no use to study at the moment as Viktor Krum was in the library, so all of his fangirls were here as well, giggling and everything.

She gathered all her stuff together, before leaving the library, saying madame Prince goodbye as she left. The elder smiling in return.

As she left, she could feel his eyes on her as well. Just as she fell his eyes on her since he arrived at Hogwarts for the triwizard tournament; Viktor Krum.

Hermione had no clue why he kept looking at her. At first she thought it might be her appearance, but she just looked ordinary and the Hogwarts students didn't stare at her for that either. Then she thought it would pass soon enough as he had enough attention from other girls, more prettier girls. But that also hadn't been the case. So she had decided to just give up, it wasn't that he did any harm by just looking at her and he was always discrete.

Sighing she shook her head, walking towards the Great Hall for dinner. She would have to study early in the morning when it was nice and quiet in the library. With that idea in mind, she went to bed early that evening.

**  
The next morning Hermione decided on a small breakfast before heading towards the library. Here she took her standard place and sighed in content. It was peaceful and quiet, exactly how she liked it and with a smile on her face she started to study.

A tap on her shoulder pulled her from her book. Looking up she saw that more students were in the library now and it would have to be at least 2 hours later.

Tilting her head upward, she looked at the person who tapped on her shoulder.

"Yes? How can I help you Viktor?" she decided to take the liberty with using his name. After all he was a student too.

"Can I sit down please? I want to ask you something" he asked her, his words laced heavily with his accent.

She nodded, gesturing to the chair opposite of her.

As he took place, she could see that his cheeks got slightly red. At this she frowned, why would he be blushing?

"So how can I help you Viktor" she asked again, when he didn't say anything, smiling in the hope that he would find it easier to ask whatever he had to ask then.

"I would be really happy if you would give me the honor of taking you to the yule Ball as my date this Christmas." he said eventually, the words tumbling quickly out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry could you please repeat the last part" she asked, leaning closer to him.

"Can I have the honor of taking you to the yule Ball as my date?"

This time she did hear him and froze slightly at the words.

"Yes of course but why?" she asked in confusion, "There are so much more girls. Prettier too." she frowned at the last part.

"Because you are not pretty but beautiful. I have seen you doing spellwork in class, you're so powerful. I heard about your actions for the house elves, so full of compassion. I see how you support your friends, supporting them, through thick and thin. I like to watch you study because you get an intense look of focus on your face and smile brightly when you figure it out. That's why I would love to take you to the ball, not some other girl, but the great girl who is beautiful inside and outside."

At the end of his little speech she was sure her head was as red as a tomato.

"So I ask you again. Can I please have the honor of taking you to the ball as my date?"

"Yes I would love to Viktor." she answered, this time hundred percent sure.

"Great!" and then he was smiling too. They probably looked a bit like idiots to others, grinning all the way to each other.

"I will meet you at the grand staircases that evening." with those words he got up, took her hand, placed a kiss upon it before bowing lightly and leaving.


End file.
